


Finding A Spot To Sleep

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Knotting, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It can be tough, being homeless and finding a spot to sleep. And tonight has a whole new set of challenges than what's Kyouko's used to.





	Finding A Spot To Sleep

  
It's a tough life, being homeless. Never knowing where I'll sleep from night to night. But at least inside the dog house is warm and dry, so I can't complain too much. What I _can_ complain about, though, is that somebody’s trying to fuck me. That the St. Bernard who lives here rolled me onto my back as I slept, got my short shorts down, and got his cock inside of me. It's one hell of a way to wake up.  
  
"Mwuh?" I mumble, jolted awake by a sharp sensation between my legs.  
  
I look back to find a _big _dog has intruded on my shelter for the evening. That isn't so surprising - dog in a dog house, makes sense, right? But what the _fuck _does he think he's doing with my..._ah!_  
  
Oh fuck, he just slipped inside me. It's been a while since I've been to school, and they never really covered this sorta thing in the first place, but I've got a general idea of what's going on right now, and even if I didn't, the pain and invasiveness and violation that makes me wince and curl up into myself would be enough to know that this is _not good._  
  
I must have been more tired than I thought, to sleep through him straight up yanking my damn pants down. For an embarrassingly long moment, old instinct kicks in and I'm afraid oh the big, growling, slobbering St. Bernard hunched over my back and pressing his impressive bulk down atop me, but finally I remember that, duh, I'm a magical girl! These powers may be small comfort in the face of...no, can't think about that now.  
  
"Get off, you fuckin' mutt!" I try to shove him away. I'll bust out a spear if this doesn't work, but I ain't the kinda sicko that'd enjoy killin' an animal if I didn't have to.  
  
The St. Bernard just gets down lower on me as I try to push him off. He's _heavy_, and I squeal as I’m pushed down onto the dirt of the floor. I grit my teeth, trying to concentrate enough to form my gem and transform.  
  
But it's _hard_ to think. The red hot feeling, the _pain_, radiating out of my crotch, it's not quite like anything I’ve ever felt before. And it keeps on _happening_, as the dog thrusts into me over and over again, little barks and woofs coming from him as he pins me down on the ground.  
  
"I-said-get-off," I grunt, reaching behind myself and trying to push him off.  
  
But he weighs a bit more than me, and the angle is _awful_. Even as a magical girl, I might not be able to move him very much. Like this? Not a chance. Especially because of how hard it is to muster my strength.  
  
"Uhn...d-damn it!" A particularly firm pump sends doggy dick all the way inside me.  
  
If I wanna dislodge this stupid animal, I'm gonna have to..._ahhhn!_...gonna have to use magic after all. First...make a spear. Just gonna. Mmnh. Any second now. Hands shaking more rapidly than my body is from the repeated, animalistic pumping, I eventually transform my soul gem out of its ring disguise. A few more gasps and stutters and false starts, and my magical girl outfit coalesces around me as well - my green hoodie disappearing into elaborate pinks and reds. I was hoping some new panties would be included too, but I guess fucking not; the big, red,veiny dog cock is lodged as firmly inside me as before.  
  
"Sorry, nh, F-Fido, but if you mess with me..." I hold up my soul gem in front of me, fighting down my reservations as I muster the concentration to send a gold-hafted spear right through his eye. Quick and painless, hopefully.  
  
...and then the big, dirty beast darts forward - driving himself even deeper inside me as I wince in pain - and snatches the red gem right out of my hands with his jaw!  
  
"Hey, give that back!"  
  
I turn my head and try to get his jaw open, to get my soul gem out of there right _now_. But it's _inside_ his mouth, behind his teeth, and I don't _dare_ yank on it too hard. And I don't want my fingers poking and prodding at his teeth anyway. What if he bites me?  
  
"Come on, you mangy mutt," I say, my voice as light-hearted as I can manage, "give it back you little fuck."  
  
All that comes out of his mouth are some whines, and a _lot_ of drool. I flinch as I feel it getting into my hair.  
  
And he's _still_ fucking me. Still slamming into my pussy, over and over again, stretching me out the way _nothing_ ever has before. It's _really_ distracting. Not just the pain, which is starting to fade (and I don't want to think about why), but the general _sensation_ is really, _really_ hard to ignore.  
  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it," I chant underneath my breath, not doing a single bit of good as he thrusts his dick so _far_ inside of me, over and over again. "When I get out of here..."  
  
But how _am_ I going to get out of here? A solution isn't presenting itself.  
  
I just need to...just need to think. My hand drops away from his jaw, and my arm drops to the ground. The constant, rapid-paced humping pushes me insistently against the dirty ground, and my fingers curl into fists before weakly uncurling again. I can't risk him damaging my soul gem - not sure what that'd mean for my magic, but chances are, nothing good, and magic is all I have _left _after...  
  
Fuck, this is pathetic. Big tough homeless girl Kyouko, so sure I could make it on my own, taking down witches by myself and using magic to take whatever I need. And now I'm being rutted into the floor by a goddamn house pet. I shift my legs wider. I'm not giving up! He just keeps scratching me, that's all!  
  
"Mmh...s-stop..." Even my voice is weaker now. God, fuck, why am I feeling this way? It's...it's so _hot,_ and he's going so _hard..._  
  
If...if I were to just, y'know, let him finish...would that be so bad? I am kinda muscling in on his turf. Can't blame him for defending himself, or....whatever I call this. Ngh, fuck, is he getting _bigger? _  
  
I can't tell if he's getting bigger or if I'm just feeling more. And I'm feeling so much. So much, so deep inside of me. It's so hard to think. To concentrate, to figure out what I should be doing.  
  
"I've got to sto-p!" I squeak as he thrusts into me and slap a hand over my mouth. I don't make sounds like that. Even if there was a rush of- something when he had thrust into me like that.  
  
I wiggle around as much as I can underneath him, trying to do- I don't know what. And all I really manage is to make his cock shift around inside of me a bit more, and that makes the sensations I refuse to think about feel so much more intense.  
  
"Please," I say, my voice cracking. And I'm not even sure what I'm asking for.  
  
He feels so big and hot and hard inside of me. I squeeze down, trying to drive him out, but it just sends a shiver through me, even as the mutt keeps on humping me, driving himself in and out.  
  
How much longer is this going to take? And what am I going to be forced to feel before it's over?  
  
The dog keeps on pushing in and out of me. And even though he's reaching so far inside of me, I can still _feel_ him at the base, getting bigger and bigger. I whine, trying to crawl out from underneath him, but he's just too big for me to manage. All I can do is keep on getting fucked, over and over again, each thrust making my entire body jolt forward.  
  
"Stob it," I pant, mangling my words. "Com'on, I ca, I can't- oh!"  
  
I moan again as I feel him hitting something inside of me, something that feels so _good_, even as I’m stretched out. I’m shaking and shivering and I just can't _stop_ him. He's making me feel things that I never felt before, and I don't dare admit to myself how good they are.  
  
So this is what it's come to. I should have known I'd end up at rock bottom sooner or later - maybe I was kidding myself, with all my tough talk of survival at all costs. Pinned to the ground, dominated by dog cock, unable to move...and the worst part is, I'm clinging to the stupid mutt of my own volition. I've just - he's warm, and he's pushing into me, and yeah it still hurts a little, but it feels...  
  
"Nnmm..." A tear rolls down my cheek, and I can taste the salt on my lips.  
  
You win. I give up. Just...just do whatever you want. I inch my knees further apart, sinking down to press my stomach to the floor, even as the firm grip of his forepaws tug my waist upwards. My magical girl outfit is getting torn and stained and disheveled, but it doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Just let go, and focus on the warmth, and the pressure, and lie to myself that he's hugging me, that this is something more than an animalistic rut, an unthinking beast following his instincts, sating his urges on some pathetic little intruder to his home.  
  
Somehow, I swear I can feel him drooling around my soul gem, still clenched between his teeth. My whole body is sweaty and sticky and gross, but it still feels like he's smothering me from through that red gem. While he's got that, I couldn't resist even...even if I still wanted to. While he's got my gem, I'm his to do whatever he wants with...  
  
I’m not even sure if I'll ever get it back. What if he keeps it? What if he buries it somewhere? The thought of being this _mutt's_ forever sends something through me that makes me moan again, feeling shame and arousal running through my body.  
  
He keeps on fucking me, thrusting into me, the heat and the smell and the sounds and the _dick_ all making my mind fog up as he moves in and out of me. And I’m so _wet_ clinging down around him so tightly, as he fucks me into the dirt.  
  
I’m crying, but only a bit. Mostly, I’m just feeling the dick sliding in and out of me, the weight pressed down on my back, and the knowledge that I’m enjoying a dog fucking me. I can try to pretty it up and justify it, but I’m on the floor, and there's a dog's cock inside of me. Is there really a way to justify _that_?  
  
So much for being a badass. So much for being a magical girl. I’m just a bitch who gets rutted in exchange for being able to sleep indoors. And after this, can I ever be anything else ever again? I don't think so.  
  
I’m, I’m, I’m-!  
  
I’m crying as I get fucked, but I’m not sure I’m feeling _bad_. I _know_ I’m not feeling bad. I’m feeling good. I’m feeling really, really good, and it's because I’m getting fucked. It's because I’m getting fucked by a dog.  
  
My mind keeps circling that point as the massive dog thrusts into my body over and over again. I’m nice and warm, because I’m getting fucked by a dog. My body is feeling amazing, because I’m getting fucked by a dog. I’m making a dog happy, because I’m getting fucked by a dog.  
  
I’m not sure I can take it. Getting treated like this, getting fucked by a dog, how can I call myself anything but a _bitch_ when I’m enjoying it so much? What room is there in me to be a survivor, a badass when I’m getting filled up with doggy dick and loving it so much?  
  
I’m not sure there is room. And if there isn't, there's nothing I can do about it, because the dog isn't stopping. He's just fucking me, making me moan and squeal and sound like a _bitch_.  
  
"F-fuck..." Yep. That's an accurate description of what's happening to me right now.  
  
I can't even say I'm getting used to it, because his humping is so erratic and violent and overwhelming. Fuck, why does it feel so _good?! _What is _wrong _with me? I gave up all that 'good and evil' crap after...yeah, but if I still bought into it, it'd be pretty obvious which side I'd be on right now. I'm enjoying being raped by a dog; the good girl ship has definitely sailed by now.  
  
He shifts atop me, his forepaws sliding up my torso as his grip loosens. I grab at them, just holding on - I'm not even gonna pretend to try to be pushing him off at this point. Fuck me, mutt. I'm tired of fighting, tired of resisting, tired of...everything. So shove that hot cock in me, make me my little bitch!  
  
"W-woof," I say, then blush.  
  
Maybe I’m a bitch, maybe I’m getting used by a dog, but does that have to mean that I _bark_ like a dog? I don't think it does. I don't think it _should_. But I just did. And it felt good to give voice to my feelings, even just a little bit.  
  
I try again, actually barking this time instead of just saying the word. And that feels even better. And so much more embarrassing. My face is as scarlet as my (rumpled, stained) clothes.  
  
And the dog, the dog that made me his _bitch_ is still fucking me, still slamming into me as he shifts position. And it feels so good. I close my eyes and moan as I feel his thick cock hollowing me out, forcing my pussy open as he fucks me. And I can feel the thick- _knot_ at his base getting bigger and bigger. I whine like, well, a dog at the thought of that. At the thought of that thing sliding into me. It's going to happen. With how my luck is, there's no way that it won't.  
  
And I can't do a thing about that. All I can do is lay down on the dirt floor and let him fuck me.  
  
Why would I _want _to do anything about it, at this point? Taking a knot is exactly what a bitch like me should do! I let out a few more barks, feeling absurd and silly and so right. Fuck. Fuck. I was a terrible daughter, and I guess some people would say I wasn't a great magical girl either, but I'm gonna be a good little bitch and take his cum. Dogs can't get humans pregnant, right? Whatever, I don't care, I need him to finish in me, to ruin me properly.  
  
"I'm _your bitch,_ I'm _your bitch,_" Between unintelligible barks, this becomes a mantra for me, panting, timing it with his thrusts. "I'm your little cumdump _bitch!_"  
  
And then it's inside me. It's painful, but less than I thought it'd be. It's fine - he's locked inside me, so he'll cum soon. I want it. I want his cum so bad.  
  
I don't even know what his cum will feel like. Is dog cum different from human cum? How would I know? But I’m still going to get it. I’m going to get my pussy covered in it.  
  
The dog isn't quite fucking me anymore. He's too _big_ to move inside of me. He's locked inside of me, and there's nothing I can do anymore. Nothing but wait, wait to be turned into a cumdump of a bitch. I’m crying and looking forward to it. It's going to seal the deal. I’m going to become a bitch, nothing but a bitch who shouldn't wear clothes or stand up straight or do anything but take dog dick.  
  
"Do it," I moan, barking and whining, "do it, do it, do it."  
  
And then it happens. I whine in the back of my throat, feeling the thick cock twitching around inside of me, rubbing against my inner walls. And there's something _wet_, something sticky, something filling me up even more than the doggy dick had. It's so _hot_, I can't believe how hot it is. It's everywhere inside of me.  
  
I sob, feeling like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. It's done. I’m now a bitch. A cum-filled bitch. It's almost a relief. No, it _is_ a relief. I can't, I shouldn't, I won't need to worry about anything else, ever again.  
  
Yes, oh fuck yes! Doggy cum in my cunt! Taking it all, like a good bitch should! My toes curl and knees press into the ground as I squeeze around him. He'll be stuck in me a while, right? I can still feel the heat, the stickiness, the overwhelming fullness inside me. Something hard drops on my shoulder, and second later I catch the soul gem that rolled down my arm.  
  
"T-thank you..." Minutes ago, I would have used the opportunity to summon a spear, to make this mutt hurt for what he'd done to me. Now, though, I'm thanking him just as much for the cum he's still shooting into my pussy as I am for returning my magic.  
  
I'd never hurt him, now. I belong to him. I wonder what his name is, this dog I've been claimed by? Doesn't matter. I dip my hand between my legs to feel the bulge of his knot inside me, then collapse in exhaustion and content. It's over, and now I can rest. Just fall asleep with my owner's knot still in me.


End file.
